1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a lock mechanism of an electronic device with a replaceable external housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend of technical development and social variety, the existing electronic devices, for example, notebook computers, cellular phones and the like, are required to not only have necessary performance, but also have an appealing appearance. Therefore, it is important for the notebook computers, the cellular phones or other electronic products to have a replaceable external housing.
For example, Taiwanese Patent No. M312853 (Application No. 95218591) discloses a notebook computer and a replaceable computer screen housing thereof as a technique for replacing a screen housing of a notebook computer.